Catnip
by Piger123
Summary: Laura, as an experiment, puts catnip into the yellow pillow, knowing Carmilla would take it. It all goes downhill after that... "Carmilla raised her hands with her palms facing up and blurted loudly, "these are my HANDS?" in an almost uncertain tone."
1. Chapter 1

Laura had a plan. She had known about Carmilla's "cat form" for a few weeks and since then had noticed the purring and the shedding, and wanted to figure out some other cat-like tendencies her roommate had. So, she confided with Laf her inquiries, and then ended up where she is now, at 2am, sprinkling catnip into her yellow pillow, with her webcam on.

At around 6am, Carmilla dragged her feet into the small dorm room, slipping the yellow pillow out of Laura's loose clutches, and immediately falling asleep with her face against the pillow, breathing deeply into it.

A loud crash brought Laura out of her dreamy haze, and to her disheveled roommate who was currently sprawled out on the floor laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?" Laura yawned, momentarily forgetting her _genius_ plan.

Carmilla raised her hands with her palms facing up and blurted loudly, "these are my HANDS?" in an almost uncertain tone.

Laura looked at her roommate, remembering what she'd done. She then murmered, "Oh. My. God. I need to call Lafontaine!"

Carmilla, who had now clawed her way to the top of her bed, wrapped her self with blankets, holding the unnaturally colored pillow against her cheek, muttered sadly but very loudly, "When I die, don't wrap me up like a burrito," Carmilla, who now had tears streaming down her cheeks, let out a sad sob and continued, "I d-don't want to die a burrito."

Laura just stared, not knowing whether to comfort her or check if her webcam was still on. Laf arrived with Perry a few minutes to 7am.

"Why did you want us here?" Laf asked while walking in through the doorway. Confused why the shorter girl had called them so urgently. Before getting a reply, Carmilla jumped up.

"You shouldn't ask questions about life. There are no answers. Whatever. You die, they win." Carmilla told Lafontaine seriously, before laughing hysterically and falling to the floor to exclaim, "Open your eyes. Look into the sky and see. I'm just a po' vamp, I need no sympathy, because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low, anyway the…the" Carmilla paused forgetting the words to Bohemian Rhapsody briefly before continuing, "MA-MA. JUST KILLED A wo-MAAAAAANNNNN. PUT HER FANGS UP TO HER NECK, BIT DOWN MAKE'N ME A WRECK…OH MA-MA. OOOOOOOHHHHHHH!"

Laf and Perry stared with their jaws to the dusty floors, not believing what they're seeing. Laura not realizing, because she was to caught up on how beautiful Carmilla's singing voice was.

"I feel like my hand is my leg" Carmilla said before collapsing dramatically onto the floor and into instant slumber, the pillow left forgotten on the bed beside her, with a drool puddle, only seeping in deeper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to popular request, I decided to add another chapter. I hope I have not put the story to shame for trying to expand the original one-shot.**

Laura prodded Carmillas' slumbering form with her toe, Lafontaine and Perry still in the doorway, in shock. After a few moments of Carmilla not moving, Lafontaine let out a breath they didn't know they were holding in, and Perry let out an exasperated cry and walked back to her room to "organize her socks." Laf walked into the room, carefully stepping over the high vampire, and sat down joining Laura on Lauras' bed.

"So…" Lafontaine started, uncertainty in their voice.

"…It worked" Laura said with a shrug.

"Like a lightbulb" Carmilla mumbled.

Instantly, Laura rushed down onto her knees next to the broody brunette, squeaking, "Car-Carm? A-Are you awake?" After getting no response, Laura picked up Carmillas shoulders, her head lolling to the side. "LAF! You've gotta help me! Don't just sit there and **_chuckle_**! Come on. Get her legs!"

"What if I don't want her legs, because, you know, Perr-" Lafontaine started, but got interrupted.

"I Don't Care!" Laura whisper-shouted, pulling the awkward-positioned vampire up, halfway on the bed.

"I love it…" Carmilla mumbled beginning to wake up and gaining the attention of the two other girls.

"I'm leaving now. Use protection." Laf told Laura with a wink, then walked out the door mumbling something about not liking the smell of bleach while sleeping.

"Use protection?" Laura questioned out loud, "She knows I always have bear-spray at hand. Besides, you're the most weapon-y thing we have." Carmilla sat up rubbing her head with both hands, still sitting on the floor next to the bed. When Carmillas eyes met Lauras', Laura gulped. Carmillas pupils were dialated nearly twice the size, and she looked like a predator.

"Carm-?" Laura began.

"Lets go outside!" Carmilla cheered. Not waiting for an answer or for Laura to move, she got up and lept out of the window. Laura, not wanting to waste any time, ran down the stairs to get to the outside corridors in her pajamas, with no shoes.

When Laura found Carmilla, she nearly shouted at her in frustration. Carmilla had somehow gotten ahold of a shovel and was trying to dig out a street sign. Laura asked her, "What are you doing, and how the _hell_ did you get a shovel."

Carmilla laughed, stood up, and yelled out loud, "Laura. I love you! It's a gift! You'll always be my, uh, um, uh-**one way street**!" Laura glanced around nervously at the students who stopped walking to their early morning classes to watch this debacle. Laura, who decided trying to make Carmilla walk back to their room, sat down on the curb to watch her girlfriend dig deeper and deeper into the ground. But, soon Carmilla realized that there was a 100kg concrete weight underground, to hold it up against people like her.

Soon, a car drove up, and stopped. The driver was angrily (though amusingly) watching Carmilla kick the slab with her feet, and Laura watching her, sighing. The driver, a few moments later, asked, "What the hell are you guys doing?"

To which Carmilla yelled back, "I'm trying to be compelling to a girl. I'm the compellator!" Carmilla then used her super speed and dashed over somewhere by the food court, while Laura tried to explain how her friend could run so fast.

-2 Hours Later-

Laura, having gave up on finding Carmilla, retreated back into their dorm room to shower, and then left for class. Walking back to her dorm from Lit. 101, Laura noticed something was odd. Many people were planting new plants and complaining how all the plants had disappeared during class. Laura glanced around, and after seeing that _all_ the plants were gone, believed she knew the culprit. Upon returning to her room, she saw her suspicions were correct. Carmilla was asleep in the middle of the floor, yellow pillow in hand, with dirt and mud was smeared across her forehead. Vibrant green, red, and purple flowers were spread across every surface and tucked into every crack. She could even see some tree branches sticking out of the bathroom. "Carm-ILLA!" Laura shrieked!

"Mmmm, just let me finish my catnap," Carmilla mumbled, the effects of the catnip seemingly having worn off. She then turned over crushing many Agapanthuses but revealing some Black Eyed Susan.


End file.
